Just like friends do
by karlaserna
Summary: The gang goes to the beach and they're having a good time just as friends. But Beck and Jade are not together, will they get back? Is Robbie going to make his first move on Cat? Will Trina be part of a good moment without ruining it? This is not a story with a central couple or person, but it has a little of Bade and Cabbie.


**Hi there! this is a one-shot! :D because of a contest I am in the victorious wiki! :DDD thanks SO MUCH to Cheese45 for making the contest and this challenge! I really LOVE to write! hehe lol and maybe this is not so amazing XD because I'm not good writing a story with so many characters lol so… this is different xD lol and well! :D hope you enjoy! n_n heheh (and! I hope that my partner of the contest, Ruby, enjoy this, too! :) heheh you're awesome Ruby!)**

**Karla~ ;D**

* * *

It was Saturday evening when the gang got to the beach since it was a hot day in Los Angeles.

"It's 3:30 pm. What do you want to do first?" Tori asked smiling, squinting from the sun.

"Oh! Guys, look! A seashell! I found it in the sand! Why do people throw seashells? That's called garbage!" Cat said outraged. Everyone rolled their eyes. Cat will never change.

"Trina, what are you doing?" Tori asked to Trina. Everyone stared at her.

"I'm not gonna stay there hearing your conversations that are clearly not about _me_, so I started setting my stuff here" Trina said like it was obvious. She had already set a pink towel on the sand along with a yellow parasol.

"Well… I think we should go to change, so we can go swimming or even play volleyball. Who's with me?" Andre said excited. Everyone agreed and went to change, except of Trina, who was already in an orange bikini. She put on her black sunglasses and lied on the towel.

Beck got out of the bathroom, with Andre and Robbie still inside, and saw Jade into her black bikini, in front of the girls' bathroom. Tori and Cat hadn't finished changing yet.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hey" She replied with a frown in her face, not looking at him.

He was staring into her beautiful blue eyes that he has loved for so long. "Jade"

"Yes?" She finally looked up at him.

"Nothing, just…" He stopped and a sweet smile came across his face. "I miss you." Jade expression softened a little as he said it.

"Hey, guys! Did you know in the bathroom there're small colorful soaps that look like candy?" Robbie said out of nowhere once he got out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, and you almost eat one. How clever." Rex stated sarcastically.

Jade looked at Beck and said nothing. Then Tori, Cat and Andre finally finished of changing.

"Okay, so who wanna play volleyball with me?" Andre asked as holding a white ball. Tori and Robbie immediately joined him.

Then Trina came from where she was. "Hey, what about me? You know I'm perfect at volleyball"

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Yes, Trina, you can play with us."

Robbie headed to the parasol that Trina had set before, and sat Rex over the towel.

"Oh! I know what I can do! I'll build a sandcastle! Yay!" Cat said out loud as she hopped up and down, obviously excited. Then ran to the shore and sat over the sand, beginning to make her new castle.

Now only Beck and Jade were standing awkwardly doing nothing as the others play volleyball and Cat builds her sandcastle.

Then Beck broke the silence. "Wanna go swimming?" Beck asked her casually.

"No" She said with no emotion in her voice and walked away.

"Jade, wait." He said with a straight face. "There's something I still wanna tell you" Jade turned around and faced him. He looked at the ground for a moment and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Look. I'm so sorry I didn't open the door, Jade. I think I was just frustrated because of all the fights we had, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I still do. I still love you. I am so sorry, Jade. I didn't really mean to-"

Jade cut him off by pressing her lips against his. Beck kissed her back. Then they pulled away.

"Am I forgiven?" Beck said smiling at Jade as he held her into his warm arms.

Jade thought for a moment before she spoke. "Yes" She gave him a sweet smile that only he gets to see.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Rex?!" Robbie shouted distressed with shortness of breath.

"No…?" Beck said half asking.

"Why?" Jade asked confused.

"I can't find him anywhere!" He was freaking out. Then Tori approached to them, along with Andre and Trina, and suddenly Robbie grabbed her by her shoulders, making her jump in fright. "He was just sitting under a parasol, Tori! What could have happened to him?!"

"U-Uh…" Tori stuttered not knowing what to say or do.

"Man, calm down. We're gonna find him, don't worry." Andre said trying to reassure him.

"How I cannot be worried, Andre?! I can't, Andre! I can't! You don't understand how important Rex is for me!" He started crying.

"Robbie" Trina said calmly and kinda worried.

"Yes?" Robbie said wiping his tears with his pale fingers.

"It's just a puppet" She stated.

"Trina!" Tori shouted in disbelief. Trina just shrugged.

"Hey, guys! Tori! Jade! Everyone! Come here and look at my sandcastle!" Cat shouted far away near the shore. She was smiling brightly, like always.

The gang forgot about the Rex thing for a moment, and headed to Cat. Robbie was still sad, though.

"Look! I built a big castle! I called it 'Cat's Big Castle'!" She giggled happily.

"Hey, Cat" Jade said with her eyes slightly widened.

"Whatty?" Cat asked with an innocent smile in her face.

"Is that Rex?" Jade said pointing at the little puppet lying beside Cat.

"Rex!" Robbie cried and immediately ran towards 'him'. He lifted him up and made sure he was okay. "How did you find him?"

Cat giggled again. "When I was building my castle, a little kid approached to me and I noticed he was holding Rex! Then he told me that her mom ordered him to return the puppet, so he gave it to me!"

Robbie was about to cry again and suddenly hugged Cat tightly. "Well, thanks, Cat! You saved him! You saved Rex! I don't know what I would do without him! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! Thanks, Cat! Thanks!" And then he did something that he or the gang didn't expect. He kissed Cat in the cheek.

Cat just kept giggling. "Yay! I feel so loved!" Robbie blushed and let go of her. Everyone smiled.

"Well" Tori said smiling. "This was a good day after all, don't you think?" She looked at each of her friends. Jade and Beck were together again; Robbie finally made a move on Cat; Cat built a big sandcastle; and Andre, Tori, Robbie and Trina had spent a good time together.

"Absolutely" Andre replied smiling, too.

And with that, they decided to go swimming and have more fun together. Splashing water everywhere, smiling and laughing aloud, forgetting about all their problems and worries. Having a good time like there was not a yesterday or tomorrow. Enjoying every single moment that they spend together, just like friends do.

* * *

**You know! :D like I always say, you don't have to review if you don't wanna n_n but if you do it, I'll be very happy! x'3 yaay! heheh AND! thank you SO much for reading! n_n it means a lot heheh**

**_Edit:_ thanks to Ruby for telling me about the mistakes! :) hehehe THANKS!**


End file.
